deadrisingplusfandomcom-20200214-history
Like Father, Like Son/New Beginnings
The first map and chapter in the ''Like Father, Like Son ''series by 'JerryWiffle .'' ---- '''Cutscenes 'Beginning Cutscene' Andrew Greene is seen walking through a mall's parking lot, holding an M14 with his right hand. He stops and takes a long look at the mall and flashbacks of his travels with Ryan McMann. He continues his strut until he enters the mall. With an unsurprised look on his face, he finds a small part of the enormous horde contaminating the mall. In search of a certain man he has come to trust over the years, he must defeat the horde in order to fufill his quest. '' ''A few zombies try and attack Greene as he walks a few steps, but to their demise, he shoots his M14, with their heads falling off cleanly. 'End Cutscene' After killing the horde, Greene does not find the man he wants. He has a frown on his face as he exits the mall with his M14 slung around his back. The camera moves up past him, showing all the dead bodies, dismemberment, and blood splattered along the walls. ---- 'The Map' The player will start out in a mall, like showed in the cutscene. To the right, there are three stores; a small restaurant, a shoe store, and a jewelry store. To the left are three stores as well; a mattress store, a small furniture store, and another jewelry store. If the player walks forward to the mall's main rectangle, they will encounter two paths. The left path leads to the rest of the mall, and the right leads to a series of stair cases, where the player can have access to the upper level. In the mall, there are various stores, such as toy stores, comic book stores, clothing stores, etc. where the player can use a number of different objects as weapons and wear different outfits. 'Quests' *Scavenger Hunt *What the..?! 'Scavenger Hunt' Scavenger Hunt is the main quest of the game, where the player will have to look for clues on where the man they are looking for went. They will be led to a half opened suitcase, which the character will inspect. After finding clues, the character will search the rest of the mall. There is no other successful intel, and the character will decide to head out. However, the other exits are barred. This will require them to find a certain battery powering the garages, where trucks would load merchandise to the stores. There will be many zombies here, along with infected security with guns. 'What the...?!' This side quest will only be activated if the player manages to find an abandoned man, managing to defend himself from the horde. The man will claim that he lost his daughter in the horde. After agreeing to help the man, the player will have him as a temporary companion until they find the man's daughter. The daughter can be found locked in the security room where the garages are. After this, the man and his daughter will disappear, not to be seen for a long time. Category:JerryWiffleWaffle Category:Like Father, Like Son